fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kawka , kawka , kawka
Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum . Miłość – jedno nagranie i jedno słowo mogą popsuć wszystko. Sierra i Cortney załamały się . Blainely szaleje w podsumowaniu , a Tricia zaczyna się rozkręcać. Hmm , a ci dwaj beznadziejni idioci się ze sobą zgadali. Sith i Jedi .. rany nie ma tutaj nikogo normalnego , kto by mnie wychwalał . Zapraszam do oglądania ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament '''Gwen : Nie działa , nie działa .. Coś tutaj kiedyś będzie przydatne ! Justin : '''Gwen , nie wybuchaj takim gniewem . Na pewno ktoś ci kiedyś zmyje ten blond. '''Caitlin : Poza tym , według magazynu młodociana piękność blondynki są teraz na topie , a blond włosy jeszcze z pasemkami są krzykiem ! Więc się nie przejmuj . Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tacy z nich eksperci od tych rzeczy a nie potrafią mi pomóc. Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jestem zszokowany ,że Gwen tak świetnie wygląda, Ale i tak lusterko pokazuje ,że ja jestem najpiękniejszy. Tak wyrobiło się mięśnie ! ''Po drugiej stronie pokoju , przy komputerze ( Chyba po raz pierwszy ) '' '''Kirsten : Ułożyłam , tak ułożyłam . Zobaczcie ! Kristen : '''Złożyłaś pająka.. '''Alexis : No nie , to było wybitne wiesz . Kirsten : Wiem , jestem naprawdę mądra. Alexis chwyta się za głowę i odchodzi , za to podchodzi do nich Justin '' '''Justin : '''I jak tam dziewczyny ? '''Alexis : '''Idź sobie , nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć. '''Justin ;' Co tak negatywnie nastawiona ? Nie cieszysz się z mojego powrotu ? Kirsten : '''Ja się cieszę , ponoś mnie na rękach ! '''Kristen : '''Nie , teraz moja kolej . Ja chce mieć chłopaka . '''Kirsten : Przestań ! Riven … przecież czeka na ciebie ! Kristen ; '''Ale kto nie chce mieć Justina dla siebie ! '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiedziałem , nie tylko ja oprę się swojemu urokowi. Te dwie mogą mi się przydać . Przegrańcy '''Tyler : '''10 , 11 ,12 .. ''Nagle wchodzi Lindsay '' '''Tyler : 1200 , 1201 .. Lindsay : '''Tyler jaki ty silny ! '''Jonesy : Nie udawaj , jesteś słaby. Tyler : Jestem silniejszy niż sądzisz ! Nikki : 'Nie blokuj mi prysznica ''Nikki popycha Tylera który wpada na Blake. 'Blake : '''Ta to ma cios , jak ja ją polubiłem . '''Jonesy ; '''Co jest ! Mówiłem ci ,że ona jest moja. '''Nikki : '''Zawsze się może zmienić . Widziałam jak podglądałeś dziewczyny . '''Jonesy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ja oczywiście wszystkiego się wyprę. Nie moja wina ,że nie radzi sobie z zazdrością. Dlatego ją lubię . '''Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ciekawe czy niespodzianka zadziała . ''Tymczasem w innym pokoju .. '''Heather : '''Jesteś podłą jędza wiesz ! '''Tricia : '''I kto mi to mówi ! '''Jude : '''Wyluzujcie laski , tylko we dwie tutaj jesteście. '''Tricia : '''To zabierz ta świruskę ode mnie . '''Jude : Wiem jak to wygląda ale , poradzicie sobie z tym. Trent : Radze odpuścić . Brigette : Hej macie może .. Darth : '''Tak ja mam ! '''Brigette : '''Nawet nie wiesz czego chce … '''Darth ; Powód jest nieważny . Porzuć tego Geoff i zostań ze mną .. Brigette : '''Nie , ja mam chłopaka ! '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jeszcze będzie moja ! '''Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wszyscy tutaj to jacyś podrywacze. Nie wiem w którym kierunku idzie program. Niedługo sami .. no wiecie co mam na myśli będą tu występować . Nagle rozbrzmiewa głos Chrisa '' '''Chris :' Jak tam nastroje ? No nieważne . mam dla was pierwsze wyzwanie . Musicie zdobyć wodę butelkowaną w pobliskim sklepie spożywczym na trzecim piętrze. I radze nie ruszać innych rzeczy. Aha i należy wspomnieć ,że jest tylko 6 butelek i każda drużyna musi zdobyć chociaż jedną . Potem spotkamy się przed sklepem zwanym Zmiel Mnie ! Sklep na 3 piętrze Alexis : Kawa , przepyszna kawa.. Justin : '''Na coś się nakręciła ? '''Kirsten : '''Ona ma manię na tym punkcie .. '''Jonesy : '''Nikki , proszę , to nie było specjalnie … '''Nikki : '''Ahaha , skąd mam to wiedzieć . Może już z którąś z tych blondynek mnie zdradzasz . O , przecież mnie nie było rok .. '''Jonesy : Jestem lojalny , jak mam ci udowodnić ! Nikki : '''No nie wiem .. '''Trent : '''Wiecie ,że wyzwanie się zaczęło ? '''Nikki : Wynoś się jak nie chcesz mieć kłopotów … Trent : Rany , nie unoś się .. Jen : '''Nikki , przestańcie .. '''Jonesy : Siostra to nie twoje sprawy . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem o co oni się pożarli , ale Nikki niech ma pewność ,że masz mój głos na eliminacjach .. Darth : '''Źródło wody zlokalizowane , mamy dwie butelki .. '''Blake : Dobra robota , zapisze w raporcie .. Heather : '''No ja ****** '''Darth : '''Coś nie tak Heather ? Zajmujemy się wyzwaniem …. '''Heather : Nie o to mi chodzi wy ***** Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''O nie … chce wojny z nami to będzie ją miała , jestem gotowy na wyzwanie z nią .. '''Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O co jej chodzi , to tylko zabawa . Nie wiem o co ona się tak sra .. Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co to było ? Chyba krzyk Yeti ? Ja chciałabym zobaczyć yeti . Chris : Hej macie coraz mniej czasu , za 5 minut podłoga zrobi się bardzo śliska ! Brigette : '''Jak śliska ? Ojejku , nie … '''Darth : Muszę uważać na … wodę .. Caitlin : '''Czy to wosk ? '''Kirsten : Tak , to wosk .. Jonesy ; 'Trzeba stąd spadać … '''Justin : '''Mam chyba pomysł … Łapcie za ten materiał .. '''Alexis ; '''I co z nim zrobisz ? '''Justin : '''Zobacz .. ''Justin odpycha ręką i z pomocą drużyny wyślizgują się ze sklepu .. Inne drużyny robią podobnie . Zmiel Mnie '''Chris : '''Dotarliście z wodą , widzę ,że wam Frajerzy udało się zdobyć aż 4 butelki .. a pozostali po jednej … '''Heather : '''Tak i jestem ciekaw czyja to wina .. '''Tyler : '''Nie zauważyłem tego .. '''Jude ; '''Ej , a ty nic nie zrobiłaś ,żeby nam pomóc .. '''Jen : Może powiesz nam lepiej jakie jest kolejne zadanie zanim roztrzepie Heather na strzępy … Tricia : '''Ochłońcie .. '''Caitlin : '''Co ty możesz wiedzieć o tym , zawsze tylko robiłaś tak by było dobrze .. '''Tricia : '''Biedna Caitlin , ciągle niepogodzona .. '''Alexis : '''Odczep się od niej , jest lepsza od ciebie .. '''Jonesy : '''No lepsza ? '''Nikki : Nie ma mowy , teraz ja powiem ci to .. Jonesy Garcia ! Zrywam z tobą ! Jonesy : '''Nie możesz zerwać ze mną , to ja zrywam z tobą ! '''Nikki : '''Przekonamy się .. '''Chris : '''Ej skupcie się na wyzwaniu ! Macie przyrządzić kawę która będzie wspaniała dla mojego podniebienia ! '''Jen : '''Szykujcie stoisko .. '''Nikki : '''Nie mam siły się sprzeczać , więc okej .. '''Heather ; Dawajcie mi ta wodę , zaraz przyszykuję najlepszą kawę .. Degustacja Kaw Chris : '''Czas na pierwsze stoisko , co dla mnie macie Blondyneczki ? Alexis ; Może ja przedstawię w mojej skromnej i bardzo rozgadanej osobie przedstawię ci nasz pomysł dotyczący kawy i w ten sposób.. ''Gwen chwyta Alexis , Justin zakrywa jej twarz '' '''Gwen : '''Caitlin , Lindsay może wy lepiej dacie sobie radę . Myślę ,że Alexis trochę odbiło . '''Lindsay : Proszę Chris , o to nasza wspaniała Mocca ! Chris : Co za eksplozja smaków … Izzy : Gdzie , gdzie jest eksplozja ! Explosivo chce ruszyć w akcję ! Chris : '''Wykluczone , a teraz co Frajerzy macie dla mnie ? '''Brigette : '''Mieliśmy pomysłu , więc oto tradycyjne cappuccino … '''Chris : Daj skosztować … Jen : 'Mam nadzieję ,że jest genialne ''Chrisowi się zbiera i wypluwa kawę na Jen '''Jen : '''Oplułeś mnie ! '''Chris : '''Chefie , wody .. Wy nawet kawy nie możecie zrobić … '''Brigette : '''Jak to .. daj posmakować .. O jaka ohydna … '''Trent : A co tutaj robią te przyprawy .. Izzy : 'Kawka musiała mieć wybuchowy smak ! Ahaha ! Patrzcie ! ''Izzy rzuca w ścianę filiżanką kawy , która wysadza barek … '''Chef : A ja się zastanawiałem , gdzie jest trotyl . Tyler ; Co to jest trotyl .. Gwen ; '''Dynamit , mogła nas zabić ! '''Chris : '''Ale bombowa eksplozja , ale niestety i tak przegrywacie .. frajerzy za chwilę na eliminacjach . A tą cudowną kawę będę pił przez cały sezon – Blondyneczki genialna receptura ! W nagrodę wystąpicie w reklamie w której będę reklamował moją kawę ! '''Justin ; '''Jak twoją , ja ją zrobiłem z pomocą … '''Chris : '''Przeczytaj paragraf .. Co robicie , jest moje Ha ! Eliminacje '''Chris : Frajerzy , Frajerzy słabo wam idzie. Chcecie iść w ślady zwycięzców czy co ? Oddajcie głosy . Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dlaczego wszystko sknociła . Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kolejna porażka , nie no bada patałachów . Pozbyłabym się wszystkich ale mam tylko jeden głos . '''Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Żegnaj Jonesy ! Chris : Głosy są oddane i więc , mam tutaj dolarówkę dla Nikki , Jen , Brigette i Trenta. Nikki : '''No ja tak myślę . '''Jen ; '''Dajemy czadu , Nikki może wygramy . No tak z tą drużyną nie da się ! '''Trent : '''To dopiero pierwsza eliminacja z wielu . jeszcze się podkurzasz. '''Chris : '''Odbieracie mi przyjemność . Jonesy , wiesz ,że rozstanie z taką dziewczyną niesie za sobą niekorzyść . Racja.? '''Jonesy : A czy kiedyś nie podejmowałem ryzyka ? Chris : '''Wien , nie wiem . Ale za to wybuch Izzy był nawet imponujący ale nie do końca pomógł drużynie. No i zdewastowała część sklepów. '''Izzy : Boom Boom ! Hahaha Chris : 'A ostatnią dolarówkę dostanie !!!!! ''Chwila napięcia '' '''Izzy : '''Ale , jak to ! Explosivo już musi się żegnać … '''Jen : '''Explosivo jest niebezpieczne.. '''Chris : '''Dobrze ujęte . Wsiadaj do kolejki czas cię wyrzucić. ''Po chwili 'Chris : '''Chciałabyś coś dodać ? Izzy : Tak mam tutaj trotyl .. i będzie naprawdęęęęęęę ''Chris pociągnął za wajchę , Izzy wylatuje z Centrum . Widać jak wagonik leci poza centrum i nagle wybucha ! '''Izzy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ale odlot ! Acbar ! Nahaha Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki